Intocável
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: Ele nunca imaginou que ao encontrála, a perderia para sempre..


Disclaimer:

- Inu-Yasha não me pertence, obrigada.

Queijinho, feliz aniversário. Eu sei que você tava esperando outra coisa, mas decidi inovar. Nunca escrevi um SessyKagura, mas como sei que você adora o casal, resolvi arriscar. ¬¬ Viu o que você me faz fazer, mocinha!

Hunf!

Espero que goste!

Felicidade, Mussa!

**Intocável**

-Por quê?

Ela perguntou, rangendo os dentes.

Mas ele não respondeu. Virou-se, com o ar sério e calado de sempre, e só parou quando finalmente sentiu aquela velha ventania levá-la para longe dele.

Por quê?

Sesshoumaru virou-se, observando a folha que levava a youkai dos ventos sobre ela.

Por quê?

Havia os olhares. Havia os insultos dissimulados. Havia a pressão do ar quase palpável quando estavam juntos.

Mas não havia um primeiro passo.

Não havia um toque.

Por quê?

_Desde a primeira vez que a vi, eu sabia que a desejaria._

_Não só por aquela arrogância imposta, aquele jeito esnobe e autoritário. Kagura impunha sua presença sobre mim como um furacão numa brisa._

_Mas logo eu entendi que não era apenas isso._

_Tinha algo além da força dela. Afinal, aquela reles cria do Narak jamais teria sua força comparada à minha._

_Então, o que prendia meus olhos sobre ela?_

_Demorei muito a entender._

_E foi quando eu percebi, que eu prometi a mim mesmo que jamais a teria._

Naquele dia Sesshoumaru havia sentido o cheiro do Narak ainda há longa distância. Sentira, também, que havia mais deles, então certamente suas crias estariam por perto.

Mandou que Rin e Jaken ficassem próximos ao rio que estavam, e esperassem por ele. Não queria que ninguém o atrapalhasse... começou a correr, percebendo que a cada passo que dava, Narak se distanciava dois. Enfureceu-se, apressando-se ainda mais.

Mas logo a distância se tornou maior.

E maior.

Respirou fundo, para sentir o cheiro de onde aquele monstro tinha ido, mas não procurou muito tempo. Sentiu o cheiro _dela._

Aquilo bastava para paralisá-lo, para fazê-lo pensar duas, três vezes antes de voltar a correr atrás dos restos de vestígios de Narak.

Decidiu dar meia volta, e seguir, mas não conseguiu.

Um som fino e agudo encheu seus ouvidos, estacando seus pés na terra. Sesshoumaru deu alguns passos entre as folhagens, com um cuidado para não ser percebido que nunca tivera antes. Ele _sabia _que som era aquele. E só o confirmou, quando abriu as folhagens entre as mãos e a avistou, sentada sobre a grama, a mão no peito e o rosto coberto de doloridas lágrimas.

Kagura chorava de dor.

Não entendia, ele, bem ao certo do porque daquele choro. Se narak havia mais uma vez machucado seu corpo ou ferido seu orgulho.

Mas naquele momento, isso não fez importância.

Estava claro, nítido agora. O que o encantava, e o amaldiçoava por baixo dos olhos dela. Não era a prepotência, não era o porte.

Kagura era frágil. No fundo, por debaixo de toda aquela falsa vaidade, daquele orgulho quebrado, ela era indefesa.

Tão suave e fraca, que se desmancharia ao primeiro toque.

Ela abraçou o corpo, enterrando o rosto entre os joelhos.

Queria tocá-la, queria guardá-la, de qualquer forma! Mas manteve seu lugar escondido de espectador. Não era uma grande surpresa, na verdade, entender que a amava.

Não era um tolo infantil que não compreendia seu próprio coração.

Sesshoumaru apenas tinha uma idéia diferente sobre como sentimentos poderiam influenciá-lo. Era melhor, sempre, evitá-los.

Infelizmente, já não era o caso.

Ouviu o soluço alto dela, preso entre os joelhos.

Sabia que também era correspondido. Não saberia descrever como, ou quanto, mas os olhos de Kagura lhe gritavam isso, toda vez que se encontravam.

E talvez esse fosse um dos motivos que buscasse tanto se encontrar com ela.

Aquela declaração silenciosa dela lhe enchia a alma.

Respirou fundo, mirando os olhos no corpo que soluçava, e ia se por a caminhar até ele... mas hesitou.

Ela ainda era uma cria do Narak.

Uma escrava.

Ele não poderia simplesmente roubá-la.

Aquele monstro poderia machucá-la quando bem quisesse...

Se aquele sentimento que ambos nutriam fugisse do silêncio, Narak certamente saberia. E esse era o tipo de chantagem que o inimigo sempre espera ter.

Ele não poderia arriscar dar àquele ser doentio um trunfo como esse.

Soltou os braços ao lado do corpo, a olhando uma última vez.

Era melhor que ela também não soubesse. Ainda que Kagura estivesse ali, pensando chorar sozinha, ela ainda estaria mais segura assim.

Não seria justa uma esperança tão desnecessária...

Os sentimentos que nutria por ela – fossem quais fossem, ainda que ele se permitisse tê-los – não trariam à youkai nada além de dor. De desespero. Da ânsia de algo que não seria permitido acontecer, até o dia que ela estivesse livre.

Ele deu as costas, voltando para o caminho de onde viera.

E entendeu que, ao amá-la, tornava sua flor simplesmente intocável.

OWARI


End file.
